2 am Wake Up Call:Missing Scenes
by Tonks32
Summary: This is my version of deleted scenes. Just little snippets that have come to me now that I've completed the story!
1. Chapter 1

First of all let me start by saying thank you for all the kind words that you guys left in the final reviews. I'm so glad that everyone liked this story as I took so much pleasure in writing it. I'm glad that you stuck with me through the lack of updates, mistakes, and everything else. I'm sure that not everyone agreed with my choice about humanizing the villain, but it was something I had to do. I was a victim of sexual assault at the age of 13 and since then I've developed a some what fascination of getting into the minds of people who commit these crimes. It's my notion that evil isn't born (well not all) and that if you care to look hard enough you might find the reason that lead the person to become a monster. Now I'm not saying that it's an excuse what so ever for people to commit these crimes, it just idk. To me personal helps me understand why it happened to me I guess... Anyways I'm rambling. I will write a squeal, just got to wait until inspiration strikes, so until then please enjoy these deleted scenes from 2 am Wake up call

* * *

"So Jeremy." Esposito tried to muster up his best cop voice once he found it after Castle and Beckett's kiss. The teenager in question snapped his head up to attention. "What are you going to college for?"

Jeremy squirmed a little in his chair as all eyes turned on him. "Well umm I'm going to study criminology." He confessed rather shyly.

"You wanna be a cop?" Beckett asked surprised. Not that Jeremy wasn't built for a cop, it just wasn't what she expected for him to become. "Why?"

"Well you can say it's in my blood." Pride shined on the boy's face, "I will be I'll be the fifth generation cop. My dad was killed on the job when I was just six. I know my mom doesn't want me to follow in his footsteps, but she supports my choice."

Something that her own father could relate with, Beckett mused glancing at Alexis to gauge her reaction. The red head showed a small flicker of fear herself but quickly schooled her features when Jeremy turned to look at her. "But your art." She had only seen a few of his pieces that he had photographed and saved on his phone, but it was enough to know he had amazing talent. You're so talented and it can take you so far."

"I don't plan to ignore it." Jeremy assured.

"Yes never ignore something you were born to do." Castle chimed in and earned a soft tab to his shine from his partner. He grinned and shoveled more food into his mouth. "Though you maybe were born to do both."

"I thought of that and well I won't stop painting or drawing, and maybe I will sell them if I ever see the need to, I figured that I can lend my talents to being an on call sketch artist as well." Jeremy explained and could see that it had satisfied Beckett.

"So." It was Ryan's turn to question. He waved his fork at the two teenagers, "How did you meet?"

Alexis was the on the answer, "We've been going to the same school since kindergarten."

"And you're just now dating?" Ryan asked.

"Well it took a while to get Alexis's attention and well except after the one time she socked me for trying to kiss her under the playground." Jeremy smiled at the memory.

"You just ate a bug." Alexis defended her actions, "And I was seven."

"Grade point average." Esposito broke back in.

"4.0"

"Sports?" Ryan bounced off Jeremy's answer.

"Played baseball and hockey."

"Yankees?" Esposito rapidly asked.

Jeremy didn't flinch and answered, "Mets."

"Call of Duty?" Ryan wondered.

"Halo." That answer got thumbs up for the writer.

"Favorite color." Esposito tried to throw him off with the random question.

"Red." Jeremy answered without missing a beat.

"First pet's name." Ryan shot out.

"King Henry and it was a lab." Jeremy informed.

"Where were you born? Mother's maiden name" Esposito caught an eye roll from Beckett.

"Right here in New York and Harris."

It was Ryan's turn, "Any bad habits or trouble we need to aware of?"

"No sir."

"How many girlfriends have you had?"

"Detective Esposito!" Alexis cried out cutting off any reply Jeremy felt obligated to give.

"Oh that's creepy." Ryan recoiled into his chair.

"So creepy." Esposito agreed as they stared at the red head. "That sounded just like Beckett."

Each where hit with a fry by both woman and the room exploded into laughter. Ryan clasped the boy's shoulder, "I like him. We approve."

Alexis did another Beckett habit and rolled her eyes at the male detectives. "Oh thank goodness." She exasperated, "I was so worried that I would have to kick him to the curb because you didn't like him." But secretly she was elated to have the two men's approval because they were the closest thing she had to uncles and held their opinions in high regard.

* * *

I thank my two younger cousins (20 and 15) for this inspiration. They met my boyfriend for the first time a few weeks ago and grilled him for 20 mins straight. He took it like a champ and answered every question no matter how stupid!


	2. Chapter 2

"Little Castle, girl, if I turn around and see that you I'm going to kick your ass." Lanie spoke the instant she heard the doors to the morgue clank open. The ME was perched on a stool glancing through a microscope. There would only be one person coming down here on a Friday this early. Most of the officers waited until in the afternoon, unless it was a hot case, or for her to call. "I know your internship is coming to an end, but it's the day after your graduation. You're supposed to be in some fancy spa or whatever you do with you do with your mother."

"I just really would like to work." Alexis supplied.

"I think you've been spending too much time-." Lanie finally spun around on the stool and trailed off at the site of the teenager. She tried to stop the gasp, but it was too late. "Alexis are you all right?"

Alexis mustered up the best smile she could, "Honestly I've been better."

The ME was at the teenager's side in two big strides, "What happened? Were you in an accident? Is your mother okay?"

Alexis debated for a moment on wither or not if she should just say yes to get out of explaining, but would fell horrible about lying to Lanie. In the last few months they had grown closet and Alexis found that it was nice to have someone to confide in since her relationship with Beckett had become somewhat strained. "I wasn't in an accident. I was attacked."

"Sweetie." Lanie gently grasped the girl's good hand. "How? You were staying with your mom."

"She never showed. I wanted to think so I walked to the subway." Alexis was still kicking herself over that choice. She had gone over and over last night in her head wondering how she could have been so stupid. Trying to figure out where she could have changed something to change the outcome.

"Does Beckett know?"

"Yes, she's the one who came to the hospital."

"Of course she did." Lanie caught the look of surprise on Alexis's face and wished that the she could get Alexis and Beckett to sit down and just talk it out. "I know something is going on between the two of you, but Kate cares for you Alexis."

"Well anyways, Dad said that she left the moment he came to her apartment to come in to get the report from the officer that was at the hospital." The red head twisted her fingers together, "I just want to work Lanie. Dad is driving me crazy with the looks and asking every five minutes asking if I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Lanie softly asked needing to make sure.

"Yes. So please don't make me go home."

"Then I won't. But!" The ME held up a hand before the girl could scurry off into the back room. "The moment that you feel pain you tell me, okay. Don't push yourself and just take an easy."

"I promise." Carefully, Alexis hugged Lanie and went to work.


	3. Chapter 3

This came out differently then what I had in my head, but it works. Enjoy!

* * *

Two things that Alexis's fuzzy brain noted when it began the process of booting up. One Beckett was gone and two someone was watching her. She tried to open her eyes, but only managed to raise her lids a fraction before they closed again. They felt like lead and took her several attempts to open them enough to make out blurring shapes and different colors of lights. This was why she didn't want to take the stupid sleeping pill. They always made her feel so groggy and it took much longer then necessary to string coherent thoughts together. Finally, her eyes focused and was surprised to find her father slumped in a chair that he pulled up to the side of the bed. It was hard to tell in the dim light if he was awake. "Dad?"

Castle jolted upright at the sound of his daughter's voice, looked around for a moment, before his gaze settled on her discolored face. His first instinct was to take Alexis in his arms, but didn't want jolt her in anyway. He was already suppressing the rage that he was feeling and did damn sure to let none of it slip past his guard because it wasn't rage towards her. "Hey pumpkin." He whispered moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "How you feeling?"

With her vast vocabulary all the teenager could come up with was, "Bad."

"Can I-." He trailed off feeling slightly foolish about asking his daughter for permission to hug her, but he didn't know what to do here. Everything inside him was screaming for him to get his ass up and kill the bastard that put these marks on his daughter. Then after he was done with that, he was going to find his ex-wife and give her a large piece of his mind. "Can I get you anything? Beckett said that there are some painkillers in the kitchen."

"I don't want one of those." Alexis whispered, "But I could really use a hug."

"That I can do." Carefully, Castle moved to the head of the bed to wrap his arms around his daughter.

Even thought it caused a hell of a lot of pain, Alexis settled against her father and laid her head upon his shoulder. "Are you mad at me?"

"I'm mad, but not at you." Castle pressed his lips to her crown, "I'm mad at your mother and the person who did this. Why didn't you call me?" It was the question that had been bugging him since he got Beckett's phone call.

"It's not like I didn't want you to be there, dad. It just-." Alexis chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, "I needed you more than anything, but I just couldn't handle how you would react."

"Why'd you call Beckett? I thought you were mad at her."

"I was-I am-I umm." It was so hard to put a word on it. Alexis still had some outstanding issues with the detective, but it seemed like now they could talk about said issues. It was far past time for her to accept the fact that Beckett was important to her father and just go from there. "I knew she would come if it was just out of obligation to you."

"You know that's-."

"Not the case, I know that now. I know she cares about me and it has nothing to do because you two are well whatever you two are. Also I think even though my mind was racing from what happened I called her as a test. To see if she would come or let me down like every other women in your life." Alexis felt Castle's arms tighten around her. "I feel ashamed now that I thought she wouldn't come or she wouldn't listen to me and just send me home. I think there is a lot I was wrong about when it comes to Beckett."

Castle choice to take the conversation in a different direction. He wasn't going to get in the middle or push his daughter into any conversations with Beckett. It was there issues to handle. "I just wanted to be there for you."

"I know. It's just I needed someone who was going to be level headed and ask the right question."

"I can be level headed!" Castle correction.

"Dad."

"Fine you're right. I'm just so glad that you're okay. I mean are you okay?"

"I think it's going to be a while before I'm okay again, but I know I got people I can lean on."

"You'll get through this. Just take one day at a time and please don't hold it in. If you need to cry, hit, scream, or anything please do it."

"I will."

"Good." Castle whispered. "Now Beckett said we are more than welcome to spend the day here in case you wanted to wait for her to come back."

"Come back from where?"

"The moment I got here she took off for the station."

"She went into work at four in the morning?"

"Almost with mismatching shoes I may add."

Alexis chewed on this information for a little bit before tilting her head back to look up at her father, "I would really like to go in and work today. I only have a couple weeks left of my internship."

"Okay let's stop by the loft for a change of clothes and so you can see your grandmother. Then we'll both head in."

Alexis was surprised that he gave in so easily, "You're not going to ask what happened?"

"Beckett gave me some of the details. I figured I was going to let you tell me the rest when you're ready. I'm not going to push you, Lex. I can't imagine what you went through or how terrified you must have felt. And I'm not going to be the person who forces you to relive it before you're ready."

"I love you dad."

"Love you too kiddo."


	4. Chapter 4

Cursing, Castle loaded his last two nerf shells into the double barrel nerf shot gun. He would have to make these last two shots count or he was toast. Of course there were loose nerf darts scattered all over the house, but that would require him to leave the safety of his cover to get them. The detective was barricaded in his office, using a small gap between the book shelves to snipe him with her bolt action nerf rifle.

"Face it writer monkey you're toast." Beckett taunted from her post as she waited for any sign of movement. Unlike Castle, she had plenty of ammo left because she had lined up her shots where the writer went crazy and shot blindly over his cover.

Castle peered around the corner of the couch trying to catch a glimpse of his opponent. "To be honest this wasn't a fair fight to begin with."

"Don't be such a sore sport, Castle. Plus this is the first of many games so you have time to improve."

"I think whoever gets the shot gun deserves more ammo."

"Well if you didn't go all Rambo then you'd have plenty left." Beckett stated. "Now are you going to use your last two shots or talk me to death?"

Castle cursed. Of course she would be keeping track of his supply. "Okay let's do this one three. The person who gets the hit makes dinner?"

"Deal." Beckett agreed. "One."

"Two."

"Three."

Both opponents popped up from behind their cover and fired all the while, unknown to them thanks to the heat of the battle, that the front door had opened and Martha walked right into the line of fire. Castle's shot went wide and missed and Beckett's shot was right on target. It just wasn't the target she was aiming for.

"Martha!" Beckett dropped the nerf gun and bounded over the coffee table. Her dart had hit the red head square in the forehead and stuck. "I'm so sorry."

It was just seer grace that was Martha Rodgers that kept her from dropping the bags full of Chinese food she held. "Well." The older woman smiled sweetly at her son, "I brought home comfort food because I figured you're be moping around the house. I see this isn't needed."

"It's needed." After removing the dart, Castle helped take some of the bags. "Beckett was cheering me up as well."

"We're going to be finding darts for the next month!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Kate?" Castle pushed his way into his office just in time to see Beckett switch off the monitor to his computer. He sighed. This was the third time this week that he caught her in here like this. Castle found himself hurt that she had to resort to going behind his back to look at the information on her mother's case. It wasn't like she wasn't welcome to it, it's just she agreed that they would do this together.

And just like the two other times, Beckett tried to brush it off by reaching for her coat she had placed on his desk. "You ready to go?"

"Don't do that." He softly pleaded as he crossed the room. "You don't need to hide it, Kate."

"Hide what?"

"I know how much it bugs you that we haven't gotten anywhere on your mother's case. But I thought we were going to do this together."

"Castle that's not what I'm doing."

"We're together now, Kate. That means no more secrets." Trying to put a cap on his anger he powered on the monitor to scan the recent documents. To his astonishment, the last file that Beckett had been looking at hadn't been her mother's file but the latest Niki Heat book.

Sheepishly, Beckett dropped her gaze to her feet, "What?"

"You're telling me you've been sneaking in here to look up the next book?"

"Well." She glanced at the screen then him, "Come on Castle I need to know! Last time I had to read the book when it came out and I can't wait that long to know what happens. I know this is suppose to be the last book and I just gotta know! Does Rook wake up from the coma? Rick-."

"Spoilers!"

"Oh don't you River Song me mister!"

Castle gave her a baffled look and had the pleasure of watching Beckett's cheeks turn red. "Detective Katharine Beckett are you a closet Doctor Who fan?"

"You can blame Jeremy and your daughter!" Beckett defended. "While you were off doing whatever your writer's do at your appearances, I was sucked into watching nothing but Doctor Who for three days! Apparently its Jeremy's favorite show and Alexis wanted to give it a try and you know how I can't say no to her!"

"So it's my fault that you are now addicted to Doctor who? You know what I'll gladly take any punishment for that because that means I've gotten you on step closer to understanding the geek culture!"

"Back to the book. Please tell me that you gave Heat and Rook a better ending then you did with Derek Storm."

"In my defense, Derek Storm isn't technically dead remember." He knew she hadn't. She had done nothing but badger him about it for the past month. But he prided himself on not giving away a single detail and letting her pick up the book when it came out next week. It had been fun watching Beckett squirm for the last month or so. It seemed like July third couldn't come fast enough for the detective. "And you never know this may not be the ending of Heat and Rook."

Beckett's eyes narrowed and took the bait that Castle obviously was dangling out for her to get her to switch tracks. "Really? What have you heard?" It would be fantastic if there were going to be more books because that would mean that he would need to "research" more and Gates wouldn't have an excuse to kick him out. Not that seemed likely since the pair had seem to be getting on real well since the whole Grey Greenstone case and how Castle proved that he could take care of himself. When the writer just switched of the monitor Beckett seethed. "Castle."

Whistling, Castle started out of the room without a word.

"Damn it Castle!" Beckett took off after him, "Tell me what you know!"


	6. Chapter 6

The team takes in a baseball game. It's not great but I had to get something out, good bad or ugly as this writer's block has been killing me! So enjoy!

* * *

"Jesus Beckett this thing has seen some better days." Castle gingerly plucked the very warned down Mets cap from her head. The bill was fraying and it had its fair share of sweat stains and discoloring from being worn out in the sun. "Let me buy you a new one."

"I like mine just fine, thank you." Beckett shoved the bill of his brand new Mets hate down over his face before snatching her hat back. After looping her pony tail through the back, she settled it back in her head. "Plus I've had this hate since like ten or something."

"I bought it for her. It was the first time we went to a Yankee vs. Mets game." Jim said tapping the brim of his hat that was just as worn down as his daughter's. Thanks to Castle they snagged front row seats on along the third base lines. He called it a celebration as he and Beckett finally got their cast removed early that day. They were divided with three Met fans and three Yankees. Jim, Esposito, and Alexis all wore Yankee caps while Beckett, Castle, and Jeremy supported the blue Mets hats. Ryan and Jenny were neutral being Dodger fans and Lanie didn't want to upset Beckett or Esposito by choosing sides so grouped herself with the newlyweds.

They were at the bottom of the seventh and Beckett was still gloating even though that the Yankee had hit two home runs in two innings. Jim was being a good sport by acting like the score was bothering him more than it actually did.

"Excuse me."

The entire row of people turned around to see a woman about mid thirties crouching down by their seats to avoid being in the way of those who sat behind them. She smiled at Castle, "You're Richard Castle aren't you."

That charming smile Beckett loved crossed the writer's face, "Yes I am."

Much to everyone's amusement, except maybe Castle's, the woman turned to look at Beckett with a gleam in her eye of excitement. "Then you must be Detective Beckett! I'm a huge fan of Niki Heat and since you're the inspiration for her I guess I can say I'm a huge fan of yours."

"Umm." Beckett glanced at Castle at a loss to what to say until some how she managed to come up with, "Thank you."

"I always wanted to be a cop, but I had kids when I was just twenty one so it turned me into a nurse. Less stress on me and less worry about my safety for them." The woman gave her a shy smile as she held up a small autograph book that had the Mets logo on it. "Would you mind?"

Beckett sat blinking at the woman for a moment before she reached for the pen and paper. Castle sat beside her, his face shinning with pride that mirrored her father's expression. "But I'm just the inspiration. There would be no Niki Heat without Castle's talent." Beckett passed the book and pen to her partner.

The woman beamed at the two of them, "Thank you so much. Enjoy the rest of the game." And just like that the woman was gone but Beckett could hear a few of the people behind them start to whisper about Niki Heat and Derek Storm.

Castle gave Beckett a wide smile, "How does it feel."

"I don't know why they're so interested in me." Beckett wasn't sure how it felt to be recognized by a stranger. In fact it felt a bit odd and a little frightening. She was still trying to suppress the urge not to panic when a random person approached her on the street after her shooting. It was almost instinct to panic because to this day she still had nightmares where her shooter came back to finish the job. Plus with all that had happened with her mother's case she didn't know who else was involved so it left for a lot of fear. "You're the one with the talent. It's you that brought Niki Heat to life."

"But I wouldn't have even created her if it wasn't for you." Castle corrected.

She smiled in response and turned her attention back to the game. To her right Jeremy and Alexis were childishly bickering over her got the last peanut, so close together there wasn't a breath between them. To her left Jenny and Ryan were snuggled in each other arms and Lanie and Espositio held hands proudly. She found herself envious of them and after a look at Castle found he was too. They hadn't gone public with their relationship because she wasn't ready for the whole world to know. Not that she wasn't proud to be with him, Beckett just knew that things would change if they did. Gates, even though Beckett suspected she knew, would have an even greater reason to kick the writer to the curb. Plus Beckett wasn't ready to be thrust under the spot light that came with dating Castle.

Knowing where her thoughts strayed, Castle gave the brim of her cap a friendly tug that had her laughing. He was a patient man and would wait until Beckett was ready to go public.

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

"So dad." Beaming, Beckett started to walk backwards so she could look at him. "What was that about loser buying dinner for everyone?"

Jim grumbled, "I suppose I did say something like that didn't I."

"It's okay, Mr. Beckett." Alexis slipped her arm through his. "We'll just take them some where they hate.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's Jim?" Jim corrected with a loving smile as he glanced down at the teenager. "And I know Katie hates anywhere that doesn't serve Strawberry milkshakes."

Beckett gave a mock gasp, "You wouldn't dare!"

"I will if you don't stop gloating." Jim threatened.

"All right all right." Beckett slipped her arm through her father's free one.

Castle followed behind smiling at the site of his daughter and partner linked together with Jim as they made their way through the crowd to their cars.


	7. Chapter 7

Three legged race time! Now this isn't how I wanted this to come out, but it did so I'm just going with it. I had a whole different going public scene in my head that I might still do as a alternative. I hope you guys enjoy this! (all mistakes are mine as I know there are a lot of them as I haven't slept in TWO days!)

* * *

"It's just a knot, Castle." Beckett glanced down to the writer who was taking his sweet time tying their legs together with two separate bandannas. One was down by their ankles and the other just below the knee. Castle's thigh was to big to tie to hers, so this was going to have to do. Not that she was really worried about it because she knew that they were going to smoke the competition.

"Just checking." Castle straightened to hear Ryan and Espositio snickering at them. He gave the two partners a smile, whom looked very uncomfortable so close together. "Might want to back out now and save your money. I mean I won't hold you to the bet if you don't compete."

"Dream on writer monkey." Espositio replied crossing his arms over his chest. "Ryan and I have been each other's partners a hell of a lot longer then you two."

"Yes but you two haven't been handcuffed together." Castle pointed out. "So you can say we experience being joined together."

"More so these days I would think." Ryan whispered so only they heard and had the pleasure of watching the writer's face go beat red.

"That came out wrong." Castle said just as the judge of the three legged competition called the runners to the starting line. Slipping his arm around his partner's waist, they moved as one almost effortlessly to the calk line. Castle looked back to see Ryan and Esposito struggling as it seemed they didn't want to touch each other anymore then they had to. Oh yes they were so going down.

Beckett smiled thinking the same thing as the two men finally made it to the line. "Last chance guys."

"No way." Ryan was obviously struggling to keep his balance.

"Okay first one to the far side is the winner. Please be mindful and don't step on fallen competitors." The judge kindly asked as he raised the whistle to his lips. The man waited for a beat trying to see how many he could fool into a false start before he gave the whistle a lout blow.

Right off the bat nearly half of the pairs bit the dust when trying to move off the line. Others hobbled, cursed, and somehow managed to move across the field. Castle and Beckett took an early lead while Ryan and Espositio struggled to find a rhythm. They were too busy trying to figure out who was leading that they only covered half of the distance that their friends had.

Cursing, Esposito basically dragged Ryan forward, "Come on bro they can't win. We'll never hear the end of it."

"Well if you stop trying to dislocate by hip." Ryan spat out trying not to wince at the ties around their legs. "We need to count out the steps."

"No time they're almost there."

"Dude would you stop for one sec-." Ryan's statement turned into a curse when he lost his footing and went down. His partner tried to catch him only to fail and land hard on top of him.

Laughing, Castle and Beckett turned to look down the field at them. Everyone watching start chanting their names as Beckett and Castle continued the rest of the five yards backwards. They won a full twenty yards ahead of everyone. Castle turned to Beckett beaming when what he truly wanted to do was haul the woman in his arms and kiss her senseless. In the seven months since their relationship started they had managed quite successfully in keeping it off of anyone's radar. Of course there was that one time they were nearly caught once trying to sneak off for a little alone time at the station by Demming of all people, but thanks to his fast talking they skidded around that one.

Beckett bent down to make quick work on the bindings to get her leg free. Then in front of the entire department and their families, she threw her arms around her partner and gave him a smacking kiss. She laughed at the look of confusion on his face before it was lost between his lips as he took a hold of her and dipped her to the cheers of the on lookers. For a long moment all the noise and lights just faded away and there was nothing more than the man before her. It amazed her how Castle had that affect on her.

Grinning like an idiot, Castle drew away as he brought them back upright. "Had this planned?"

"No." Beckett just gave a little shrug, "I just am so happy and you're the reason. I don't want to have to hide that. I love you and I don't care who knows or what might happen because I know that no matter what nothing is going to tear us apart."

"I love you."

"Stop it!" Ryan grumbled as he limped up to them, his face covered in sweat and dirt. "You know the kids don't like seeing mom and dad making it. It's just gross."

"So gross." Espositio backed up. "Quite a coming out though."

Beckett looked out at the faces and to her amusement she found several police officers exchanging money. "A pool? For how long?"

"I think after kidnapping case." Ryan informed. "I wonder who won."

"How much was it up to?"

"I think maybe two."

"Hundred?"

"Thousand."

"Thousand." Beckett and Castle asked in unison.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Well I must say my dear that was quite a kiss." Martha watched Beckett's face go beat red. They were all piled on a blanket with their hands full of classic picnic food. They were joined by Jermey and his mother Sarah as well as Beckett's father and Alexis.

"Can we not talk about it?" Beckett softly asked. An hour later they were still getting slaps on the backs, congratulations, and about damn times from almost everyone that passed by.

"I'm happy for you that's all." Martha passed the potato salad to Jim.

"Don't know who was more shocked." Sarah took it next, "Rick or that captain of yours."

"Gates saw?" Castle asked after nearly chocking on his bit of a hotdog.

"She did." Gates answered as she walked up to the small group of people.

Beckett took a moment to prepare herself before turning to look up at her boss and to her surprise Gates looked happy. "Umm I guess we will need to have a nice long talk Monday?"

"Very long." Gates assured, "But for now I'm going to say thank you."

"For?" Castle asked after a moment of silence.

"I won the pool?"

"You did?" Beckett asked.

"Well I did kind of hope that my lead detective wouldn't break such a rule about being involved with your work partner, but I could see the signs. Just didn't think it would take you two damn long." Gates replied.

"Well technically we've been dating for seven months." Castle informed to Beckett's dismay.

Gate's gaze went to Beckett, "A very very long talk, Detective."

"Yes sir." Beckett mumbled.

"Well if that is the case then I did not win to pool."

"Who did?"

"Roy did." Gate smiled at the female detective, "I think she is here, I think it would be good to give it to her don't you think."

"Yes sir I do."

* * *

I know Jeremy's mom came out of no where, but no worries she will be explored on more here soon.


	8. Chapter 8

SOME MORE RANDOMNESS...

* * *

"You must be Sarah." Carefully, Beckett pushed away from the table to stand and meet the approaching dark haired woman. She was supposed to have met the woman last night at dinner, but Beckett had been so wrapped up in Grey's case that she had lost track of time. Beckett hated the feeling that it created in her because Alexis had expected her to be there. She held out her non casted hand, "I'm Kate Beckett. Thanks for coming. I'm sorry I missed dinner last night."

"Trust me I know cop hours." Sarah shook her hand and together they sat down at the small table. The bruises on the detective's face were nearly healed leaving only a slight discoloration. The cut on her check was barley visible, but the one to her neck wasn't healing as nicely and Sarah could tell it was going to leave an ugly scar. "I'm surprised that you were back at work so early, to be honest. It's been less than a week since everything."

"I was getting a little stir crazy and well there are some lose ends with the case that I needed to handle." Beckett gave her order to the waitress for her usually cup of coffee and waited while Sarah did the same. Once they were alone ago, she leaned against the table with a serious look on her face. "So first I must ask if Castle behaved himself."

A smile flashed across Sarah's face, "He was very charming and polite. I can see where Alexis gets it from. I'm glad that my son finally got the courage to ask her out."

"Has he liked her long?" Beckett had her suspicions.

"Since the moment he met her. It was puppy love of course in the beginning, then they became friends and he thought he was forever in the friend zone." Sarah made a face at the end of the statement. "As graduation loomed and Alexis seem to get over Ashley I smacked him in the head and said make a move or you're going to regret it."

"I'm happy that he did. I'm even happier that he didn't let Alexis push him away. She wouldn't admit it, but she needed him these past few weeks. You have a great son, Sarah, you should be proud of the man he is."

"I am. He's a lot like his father."

"So what do you do?" Beckett asked after their coffee had arrived.

"I'm a doctor." Sarah proudly informed, "That's actually how I met Jeremy's father. I was in my first year of residency and he was a street cop in for medical attention after a knife fight with a suspect. Here we are at four am both in desperate need of sleep talking while I'm stitching his arm and the next thing I know it's a year later and we're married."

Beckett was amazed by the love that shined in the doctor's eyes as she spoke about her husband that had been dead for over a decade. "Doesn't sound any stranger then showing up at a book signing to question the man who is now my work partner and boyfriend."

"He told me about that."

"I bet he did and I'm sure half of what he said wasn't true."

"Alexis was there to keep the facts straight. Did he really steal a police horse naked?"

Beckett nodded after a sip of her coffee, "Sadly yes." She glanced up, "You scared that he is following in his footsteps?"

Sighing, Sarah ran a finger tip over the lip of her coffee cup. "It's something I'm struggling with. A part of me is still hoping that he changes his mind and becomes an art major or something. Or maybe this whole ordeal with Alexis would hold him off for a couple more years."

"I'm afraid being around me and the boys didn't help."

"I'm grateful that he has some males in his life now. Kevin offered to take him to the shooting range next weekend, which I'm grateful for because I haven't been able to bring myself to touch one since Duncan died."

"What happened?" The question was out of Beckett's mouth before she could stop herself. Well damn that's a great way to make a good impression Becks! "I'm sorry that was really inconsiderate of me. I'm new to this whole being a mother figure thing. I'm afraid I'm not very good at it."

"No it's okay; I've made peace with it. He was working with these at risk kids in helping them turn their life around from being drug runners on the streets. He spend every Saturday at the community center just playing basketball with these boys, or teaching them how to read, or even just simply listened to them talk because he knew it was what they needed. A father didn't like how much time his son was spending with Duncan and well came to the center on night after Duncan was done wielding a gun. Turns out that the man was abusing the boy and forcing him to run drugs and he was worried that he was going to sell him out. He claims he was just trying to scare Duncan off and that Duncan went for the gun and it went off."

"I'm sorry."

"So am I. Because of that man Jeremy grew up without a father."

"I know how it is to lose a parent." Beckett thought of her mom for a brief moment, but didn't let the memories over run her. "Listen I asked you here just not to meet you. Jeremy has asked about doing ridealongs and I told him that I would think about it. He is over the age and if he files the necessary paperwork he can do, but I wanted to ask you. To make sure that it was okay."

Sarah paled for a moment, "Thank you for asking me. I may not approve of my son's choice in his career, but I'm going to do my damnest to support him in it. So I give my blessing. I just only ask that you look after him."

"I like him." Beckett found herself smiling at the Black Knight the boy drew on her cast that was now covered in everything from people's names to the bat symbol and the Mets logo. "He's good for Alexis."

"I can say that she's good for him too."

"I can't promise you that I can keep him safe Sarah, but I'll do my best to keep an eye on him. Maybe I can take him under my wing or one of the boys can. It isn't much reassurance, but it's all I can promise."

"And I think that's just enough. Thank you."

* * *

okay so I have a squeal in mind for this story and I have two different time points to start it. One is where Beckett and Castle are married with a young kid (not giving it away if its boy or girl) Alexis is starting Med school and Jeremy is on the police force. Or I start where Beckett and Castle are getting to the alter, most likly set in year three of collage as then Jeremy can still be on the force... Any preference on which I do? Any help would be great.


	9. Chapter 9

I have my very lovely boyfriend to thank for inspiration for this chapter. I was having one of the worst days of my life and I didn't want to see him or anyone for that matter. And he drove all the way to my house (which was like 45 mins away) dropped off a little bear, a card, and a dozen roses on my door step rung the doorbell and then drove away. He knew I didn't want to hang out but he wanted to get me to smile and boy did it ever.

* * *

To say that this was one of the worst days of her life was an understatement. It seemed like the universe was set out to have a good laugh at the expense of Alexis. It started with tripping face first over a pair of forgotten shoes and smacking her head squarely on the corner of her desk. No amount of makeup was going to cover up, so Alexis went to school with a nice big ass bruise and a knot the side of Texas. To make things worse she had to stand up in front of her second class to give a speech on a moment that changed her life. She tripped on her way up to the front of the class and struggled through the entire speech not to throw up as the subject matter was still fresh and deeply personal. She made it to the police station with only one minor incident, which was nearly being clipped by a taxi since she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. Once at the station, thanks to her internship being extended, one of the most embarrassing thing happened. Her pants split! Thankfully there were plenty of extra scrubs in Lanie's office, but it didn't stop the felling of horror of hearing her jeans rip right in front of two detectives from robbery.

They had been sweet and not didn't say a word and Lanie did her best to get the two detectives' out of the room as fast as she could so Alexis could escape into her office. Her day had gone so bad that she did the unthinkable. She canceled her dinner date with Jeremy. Well it wasn't really dinner; it was more of a power walk with her boyfriend as he ran across town from his job to his night class. It was the only chance they got to see each other every Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday since Jeremy took mostly night classes. Jeremy had been crushed, but after the day she had she didn't want to see anyone or do anything other than slip into bed and pull the covers over her head.

"Lexis?" Beckett knocked on the closed door and waited for a response. After a long pause, she heard a mumble from Alexis that she took for come in. She pushed open the door to see the young girl burrowed under her comforter with her back to the door. Beckett frowned, "That bad of a day?"

"You can say the universe had a good laugh today." Alexis grumbled turning so the detective could see the nice bruise on her forehead.

"Ouch." Beckett sat down on the edge of the bed, "That looks like it hurts."

"Thank you captain obvious." Alexis said in sarcasm.

"Well I can see that you want to be left alone, but this was on the doorstep when I came home. I think this is for you." Beckett held up a teddy bear holding a rose in one hand and a folded up note in another. The bear wore a cute little Yankee's hat and pin stripped jersey. "I mean there aren't any other Yankee fans in the house."

"For me?" Confused, Alexis pushed herself up into a sitting position to take the bear. She identified Jeremy's messy handwriting on the note addressed to her. Smiling and feeling better then she had all day, Alexis unfolded the note.

_Lex,_

_I know that you're having a bad day and that you didn't want to see anyone. But I wanted you to know that I'm thinking about you and hope that this brings a smile to your face. Love Jeremy._

"Is that a smile?" Beckett asked with one of her own. It was good to see the girl's face light up like she was opening a Christmas gift. "That boy, he's a keeper I tell you."

"I can't believe that he came all the way across town to drop this off. He must have been late for his class." Alexis hugged the bear tightly to her chest as she brought the rose to her nose. If it was possible she loved the boy even more than she did this morning.


	10. Chapter 10

A little moment drawn from my own experience with dancing with my father when I had a nightmare when I was younger.

* * *

Music awoke Alexis. It wasn't blaring or anything. There was just a soft tune that was drifting through the loft just loud enough to pull the teenager from her slumber. Checking the clock, Alexis rolled out of bed wondering what on earth her father and Beckett would be doing listening to music at two in the morning. She moved quietly out of her room and to the landing of the stairs as she didn't want to disturb them and to have a quick escape if they were doing something she didn't want to see. What she was saw had her smiling.

They had moved back the couches and coffee table to make a large clear space. Castle had his arm around Beckett's waist and his other hand held hers against his chest. Beckett had her arm wrapped tightly around Castle with her head resting in the crock of his neck. Both were swaying to the music that softly flowed from the radio they had set up in the living room. The look on both their faces made Alexis breathless. They both looked like anything and everything they could ever want in the world was right in each other's arms. They looked blissful. No peaceful. Hell Alexis couldn't find the right word to describe the look they both wore. All she knew was that it made her heart ache, but in a good way. It was an ache of happiness that they both were so happy and finally together.

Smiling, Alexis sat to watch for a little while longer. It was such a joyous sight to see really. She couldn't ever recall stumbling upon something as sweet as this either her mother or Gina. Alexis strained to hear the lyrics of the song. It was something jazzy and soulful sounding a lot like how Beckett did when she sang. Alexis watched in awe as Beckett lifted her head to stare at Castle with wetness in her eyes as the singer said something about finding home. They shared a brief kiss but Alexis could feel the heat all the way up the stairs before they broke apart smiling. Beckett glanced up and spotted Alexis. Before the teenager could scramble up and back into her room she heard her father.

"Alexis." Castle called out as Beckett stepped out of his arms and started to the kitchen. "Can't sleep?"

Since she was caught, Alexis made her way down the stairs, "I heard music."

"Come on then." He held out a hand for her, "I want to dance with my baby girl."

Smiling, Alexis took his hand and was swept into his arms causing her to laugh. "I'm not much of a baby anymore."

"Yes no more days of you standing on my shoes to dance." Castle smiled into her hair as they began to sway to the music. "But you will always be my baby, Alexis. No matter how old you get. Remember that."

"I will." Alexis mumbled into his chest, holding on as she didn't want this moment to end for a very long time.


	11. Chapter 11

By request 4UISUNI2. Hopefully this is what you were looking for. I wanted to do more, but I hit a writers block. Anyways everyone ENJOY!

* * *

"No seriously what are you doing here?" Ryan asked from his desk. It wasn't like he didn't love having the writer around, it just; all the staring was indeed a bit creepy. He just wished the writer and muse would stop dancing around their feelings and just tell one another.

"What you want me to leave?" Castle grabbed his chest in phony pain, "That wounds me Kevin."

Esposito looked up to get a real good look at the writer. He wasn't in his usual crisp suit. He was in a pair of jeans with a cotton blue button down with no jacket in site. The five O'clock shadow on Castle's face told the detective that he didn't spend the night in his own home. "You look like hell."

"Why thank you Javi! Anything else you want to add to lift up my spirits?" Castle rubbed the growth on his jaw line cursing himself for not taking the time to shave and actually change into work clothes.

Something was off and Esposito needed to find it out, "Entertaining a lady friend last night? You know maybe a fellow female detective we all know and love?" He wiggled his eye brows at his friend hoping to draw out some answer from him.

"No." Castle grumbled. He wasn't in the mood for this, not after the morning he had. It showed great restraint on his part not to be tearing through Beckett's desk to see what she got so far on the guy who attacked his little girl. All Though Castle did sneak a small peak at the murder board that was turned away from the room. "Guys."

The sincerity in his voice had the two males looking up from what they were doing.

Sighing, Castle vacated his seat to move closer so no one else over heard the conversation. He leaned against the desk as the boys drew closer to listen. "Alexis was attacked last night."

The pencil Ryan was holding snapped in two, "What?"

"Is she all right?" Esposito demanded as his knuckles turned white from balling his hands into fist around his coffee mug. Castle was surprised that the ceramic mug didn't shatter from the pressure. "What happened? Wasn't she with your ex-wife? Where is she?"

"She's is well she is okay and yes she was suppose to be with Meredith but she didn't show." Castle informed only adding to the two detectives' anger.

"First graduation then this?" Ryan didn't hate many people, but Meredith was number one on that very short list. "What happened?"

Castle recounted the events that he learned himself only hours before. With each word he watched the rage built behind the men's' eyes and was touched by their concern about his daughter. He wondered for a moment if Alexis knew how lucky she was to have so many people loved her.

"She came into work?" Ryan was already getting up.

"Don't." Castle grabbed him by the shoulder to keep him in place. "Please. She's already properly got Lanie hovering, she doesn't need the uncles as well. Just if she comes up here don't-." He trailed off trying to pull the reins on his anger. "She looks bad."

"Beckett went to the hospital?" Esposito asked trying to change the course of conversation since this was upsetting the writer.

"Yes then came straight her once I got to her place." Castle filled in.

The two detectives shoved away from their desk and went straight to Beckett to find her notes she had started making. Beckett would have their heads for touching her desk, but they didn't care. It was Alexis and she was family. And if there was anyone you didn't want to mess with it was family of the 12th.

Ryan flipped the murder board, "It's looking like this isn't a onetime incident."

Castle crossed over to look at the information himself. "Really?"

Esposito was flipping through Beckett's note pad, "Looks like we got a place to start. I've got some favors owed to me from the 8th."

And just like that both men were on their phones doing whatever they could to help Beckett in her investigation. Castle sat back feeling very blessed to be a part of such a great family.


	12. Chapter 12

Two in one day aren't you guys lucky. Hopefully you guys like this one as well! No sure about the age difference or anything so I went with it. I know he was in college when he wrote his first book so that put Kate around 16-17? IDK I just went with it.

* * *

"Castle what on earth is taking you so long?" Beckett demanded as she walked down her bookcase stairs with yet another box. Number five if she was correct. Somewhere in the last hour the writer had scurried off and hadn't been seen for a good thirty minutes. It shouldn't be taking this long for him to pack her books. It shouldn't be taking this long at all to pack all her stuff. There wasn't that much, well she wasn't taking that much, most of it was going into storage until they found room over at his loft. She took a moment to pause. She was moving in with Richard Castle. The thought made her smile like an idiot. "Come on writer boy-." She trailed off when she found said writer sitting cross legged surrounded by all her Derek Storm books. He had one opened in his lap and was looking at a photo that she tucked into one of them. He had this look of such determination on his face it reminded Beckett of a four year old trying to fit the finally piece of a puzzle together. "Rick?"

"Hmm." He didn't look up from the photograph.

"Whatca doing?" Beckett asked setting down the box she was carrying.

"Trying to remember."

The answer surprised her, so she sat down Indian style next to her partner to see what photograph he had found. She was slightly surprised to be staring at a picture of a younger looking them. "I almost forgot about this." She reached to take it only to have it moved from her grasp, "Castle?"

"I'm trying to remember this moment." He explained again. There was no way on earth that he met Kate Beckett before she showed up at that book signing four years ago and he not remember it. He looked at the back ground trying to find any distinguishing marks only to come up empty. It looked like a thousand other book stores that he visited for signing in his career. Beckett hair was long and darker then it was now. Her eyes, god her eyes, they were shinnying with happiness of the moment, but he could see the sadness behind it. "I can't believe we met before."

"I don't expect you to remember it or me." Beckett tried to assure brining that memory back to life in her mind. It had been raining and she had been standing in line for over two hours. Maddy had abandoned her the hour before with some cute guy she picked up in the coffee store across the street. She remembered that Castle had looked so tired, yet still he was charming and smiling with each book he signed and person he met. "I was just another fan girl. I think maybe I got three words out that night. At least I made it to the table this time around."

"You came to more than one signing?" Castle asked finally looking up from the warn photograph.

"Oh yeah. Went to one with my mom, but we never made it to the table."

"You mean I could have met you mom." Emotions clogged his voice at the thought of actually meeting Johanna Beckett and not even knowing it. "Did I? Did she ever get to the table?"

"I think so. I got a signed book for my last birthday with her."

"Wow." Castle sat stunned for a moment as he tried to search his brain for the memory. He had met so many people over the last twenty years that it was impossible to remember each one even if he wanted to. "I'm sorry I can't remember. I would have really liked to have met her."

"I'm not upset. You met hundreds of people at your signings. There were so many at the one I went to and you had Alexis running around with Martha trying to catch her. You even had to stop signing a few times to catch her yourself."

"Now that I remember. It was the last signing I took Alexis too." He turned his attention back to the photo that he was now holding like it was the most precious thing in the world. "You look so sad."

"This book came out the around the anniversary of her death. I-I." She faulted for a moment, "I told you that your books help me through the rough times." Beckett felt his gaze snap to her as she looked away to collect her thoughts. In the four years she had never told him just how much his books meant to her. Or how they reached through the darkness and helped bring her out into the light. "I don't know why I haven't told you, but your books helped me through my mother's death. I think that's why I was devastated when you killed Derek Storm. My mom and I read them together until she died. So after she passed it was a way to connecting to her. Of remembering her in a good way."

"Kate."

"No." She wiped the single tear that escaped her control. "I'm fine. I just wish you could have met her, Rick. She would have really really liked you."

A small smile crossed his face, "You think so?"

"I know so."

Castle set the photo back in the jacket of the book he had been thumbing through before taking her face in his hands. "Thank you for letting me know that. I'm glad that I could have helped, even then when we didn't know each other."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"I think if you told me when you first met it wouldn't have the same weight of impact as it does now." He brushed his lips over hers, "I love you Kate Beckett."

"I love you too."

With packing the furthest thing from their mind, the two made love in the middle of the scattered books and memories.


End file.
